1. Field of the Invention
In general, the disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for filtering blood. The filtration systems can be catheter-based for insertion into a patient's vascular system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thromboembolic disorders, such as stroke, pulmonary embolism, peripheral thrombosis, atherosclerosis, and the like, affect many people. These disorders are a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States and throughout the world. Thromboembolic events are characterized by an occlusion of a blood vessel. The occlusion can be caused by a clot which is viscoelastic (jelly-like) and is comprised of platelets, fibrinogen, and other clotting proteins.
Percutaneous aortic valve replacement has been in development for some time now and stroke rates related to this procedure are between four and twenty percent. During catheter delivery and valve implantation plaque or other material may be dislodged from the vasculature and may travel through the carotid circulation and into the brain. When an artery is occluded by a clot or other embolic material, tissue ischemia (lack of oxygen and nutrients) develops. The ischemia will progress to tissue infarction (cell death) if the occlusion persists. Infarction does not develop or is greatly limited if the flow of blood is reestablished rapidly. Failure to reestablish blood-flow can lead to the loss of limb, angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, stroke, or even death.
Occlusion of the venous circulation by thrombi leads to blood stasis which can cause numerous problems. The majority of pulmonary embolisms are caused by emboli that originate in the peripheral venous system. Reestablishing blood flow and removal of the thrombus is highly desirable.
Techniques exist to reestablish blood flow in an occluded vessel. One common surgical technique, an embolectomy, involves incising a blood vessel and introducing a balloon-tipped device (such as a Fogarty catheter) to the location of the occlusion. The balloon is then inflated at a point beyond the clot and used to translate the obstructing material back to the point of incision. The obstructing material is then removed by the surgeon. While such surgical techniques have been useful, exposing a patient to surgery may be traumatic and is best avoided when possible. Additionally, the use of a Fogarty catheter may be problematic due to the possible risk of damaging the interior lining of the vessel as the catheter is being withdrawn.
A common percutaneous technique is referred to as balloon angioplasty where a balloon-tipped catheter is introduced into a blood vessel, typically through an introducing catheter. The balloon-tipped catheter is then advanced to the point of the occlusion and inflated in order to dilate the stenosis. Balloon angioplasty is appropriate for treating vessel stenosis but is generally not effective for treating acute thromboembolisms.
Another percutaneous technique is to place a microcatheter near the clot and infuse Streptokinase, Urokinase, or other thrombolytic agents to dissolve the clot. Unfortunately, thrombolysis typically takes hours or days to be successful. Additionally, thrombolytic agents can cause hemorrhage and in many patients the agents cannot be used at all.
Another problematic area is the removal of foreign bodies. Foreign bodies introduced into the circulation can be fragments of catheters, pace-maker electrodes, guide wires, and erroneously placed embolic material such as thrombogenic coils. Retrieval devices exist for the removal of foreign bodies, some of which form a loop that can ensnare the foreign material by decreasing the size of the diameter of the loop around the foreign body. The use of such removal devices can be difficult and sometimes unsuccessful.
Moreover, systems heretofore disclosed in the art are generally limited by size compatibility and the increase in vessel size as the emboli is drawn out from the distal vascular occlusion location to a more proximal location near the heart. If the embolectomy device is too large for the vessel it will not deploy correctly to capture the clot or foreign body, and if too small in diameter it cannot capture clots or foreign bodies across the entire cross section of the blood vessel. Additionally, if the embolectomy device is too small in retaining volume then as the device is retracted the excess material being removed can spill out and be carried by flow back to occlude another vessel downstream.
Various thrombectomy and foreign matter removal devices have been disclosed in the art. Such devices, however, have been found to have structures which are either highly complex or lacking in sufficient retaining structure. Disadvantages associated with the devices having highly complex structure include difficulty in manufacturability as well as difficulty in use in conjunction with microcatheters. Recent developments in the removal device art features umbrella filter devices having self folding capabilities. Typically, these filters fold into a pleated condition, where the pleats extend radially and can obstruct retraction of the device into the microcatheter sheathing.
Extraction systems are needed that can be easily and controllably deployed into and retracted from the circulatory system for the effective removal of clots and foreign bodies. There is also a need for systems that can be used as temporary arterial or venous filters to capture and remove thromboembolic generated during endovascular procedures. The systems should also be able to be properly positioned in the desired location. Additionally, due to difficult-to-access anatomy such as the cerebral vasculature and the neurovasculature, the systems should have a small collapsed profile.
The risk of dislodging foreign bodies is also prevalent in certain surgical procedures. It is therefore further desirable that such emboli capture and removal apparatuses are similarly useful with surgical procedures such as, without limitation, cardiac valve replacement, cardiac bypass grafting, cardiac reduction, or aortic replacement.